Paper is typically produced in wide, continuous sheets or webs. As the web is produced, it is wound onto a spool. As each spool is filled it is necessary to transfer the web to an empty spool. However, because of the manner in which paper producing machines operate, it is difficult and expensive to shut down the machine while the web is cut and transferred to a new spool. Thus, methods for transferring the paper web from a full to an empty spool without interrupting the paper producing machines have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,258 to Corbin (“Corbin”), entitled “Turn-up Tape,” discloses the manual application of a paper ribbon or “turn-up tape” to a spinning empty spool that is positioned above the moving web of paper. The trailing end of the turn-up tape is positioned underneath the web. As the turn-up tape is wound onto the spinning empty spool, it cuts across the moving web, thereby tearing the web and simultaneously holding the cut end of the web against the empty spool. In this manner, the web is transferred to the empty spool with no interruption or interference with the continuous production of the paper web.
Manual application of turn-up tape to empty spools presents certain disadvantages. For instance, the operator responsible for applying the turn-up tape is exposed to dangerous, high-speed equipment. Moreover, manual application is prone to errors in positioning and timing. Thus, machines for applying the turn-up tape to the empty spools have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,029 to Rodriguez, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Cutting and Spooling a Web of Paper,” discloses a turn-up tape machine having a hand driven tape drive, a tape-cutting mechanism, an open guideway and a brake. The turn-up tape is propelled into and along the guideway by the tape drive manually powered by a hand crank. It is also known to propel the turn-up tape through the guideway via a motor powered tape drive. The guideway travels under the paper web and curves up and around so that the exit of the guideway is positioned adjacent to the “nip” or the point where the paper web is tangent to the empty spool. The turn-up tape is forced through the guideway and into the nip. When the turn-up tape is pushed into the nip, it sticks to the spool, is pulled out of the guideway and tears the paper web as described above. An example of such a motor-powered system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,012 entitled “Apparatuses and Methods for Cutting and Spooling Paper.” Various methods are known for introducing the end of the turn-up tape into the nip.
Many current systems for cutting and spooling paper are highly automated and utilize a computer to control much of the operation. However, these systems do not provide for a manual back-up if there is an electrical system failure or other failure that results in the non-functioning of the automatic operation of the system. As a result, operators may have to resort to dangerous and primitive techniques to transfer a paper web to a new spool.